everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Opal Wicked
Opal Wicked is the adopted sister of Fauve Wilder, and destined to be the next wicked queen. She is the Wicked Queen's daughter, but the Wicked Queen died at the end of her story, and Eliza took pity on baby Opal and adopted her. Opal is a Rebel, though hasn't voiced her feelings to anyone. Appearance Opal has snow white wavy hair that she wears over her shoulder and is held out of her eyes with a jeweled black swan barrette. She has large dark blue eyes that sparkle as if she "just swallowed a cupful of starlight", (Eliza's words), and charcoal black skin. She wears a loose long-sleeved white shirt that is patterned with black feathers in a random design, a black knee-length skirt, black shoes that fasten with a white swan-shaped buckle, and white tights. Personality Insecure. Even though Opal grew up living in a castle as the technical princess, she still feels like no one really likes her. She may be right, should you visit Eliza's home, the servants will most likely be gossiping about "The two faced princess". She's overheard the gossip enough to know that it's her they talk about. They think she's pretending to be nice all the while counting the days as to when she can drop the act and be her true evil self. Oh they could not be more wrong. Caring. Opal will always be there when anyone needs some comfort. Fauve and Larkin are the only members of her family at the school who accept it, Luna and the rest of the Fauve Wilder protection squad do not trust her farther then they can throw her, which hurts her feelings. Timid. Opal wants to defend herself when Luna or anyone else accuses her of putting a spell on people, but she can never find the words to do so until about an hour later when she's doing thronework or something and then she'll hit the table and go: "That's what I should have said." Opal doesn't stand up for herself, but she does do so for others. She will do everything in her power to stop teasing. Fauve always gives her a hug after she does so, but after Opal defended Luna, Luna just sputtered a stream of nonsense words, and then marched away. Friends Raven Queen Raven and Opal are not good friends. But, Opal helps Raven out at random times, she stood up for her during Dragon Games when everyone said she burned down the school. In return, Raven will do her best to defend Opal when Luna and her cousins are accusing her. Larkin Swann Whenever Luna would move Fauve away from her sister, Larkin would go over there and play with her. When they were little, they both managed to get into trouble on occasion. In any case, Larkin will always be there for Opal, his best friend forever after, and she will always be there for him. Interests Drawing Opal never voices her pain to anyone at the school, and only if Eliza sees her crying will she tell her that she's upset. Instead, Opal draws her pain. If you saw her sketchbooks, you would be surprised at what she's drawn in there. Romance It's not weird that she likes Larkin is it? It's not, right? They aren't blood cousins so it's probably not weird. Or maybe it is. Family Birth Mother: The Wicked Queen They put her in the dungeon in a magic proof cell, unaware that she was pregnant until five months later, when they got the news that she had wrapped her four day old daughter in her velvet cloak with the opal clasp placed her down in the corner of her cell and took her own life. She was not able to live without magic and live out the rest of her days in prison. They got her daughter's name from the clasp of the cloak Opal was clutching tightly in her right fist as she had stared at her mother's body, emotionless. Opal still has that cloak, though never wears it. She just keeps it as something of her birth mother's. Adoptive Mother: Eliza Wilder Opal loves her adopted mother. She has always called her mom, despite the cousins' protests, and whenever Opal was upset at home, she was there. She never heard the gossip, because everyone was careful not to mention it in front of her, but she knew something was bugging Opal and Eliza would hold her for hours until she felt better. Eliza thinks of her as her second daughter. Adoptive Sister: Fauve Wilder Fauve and Opal were really close when they were little, Opal being only ten months older than Fauve,then Luna would get in the way, warning Fauve about Opal's destiny, and making her play somewhere else. That night, Fauve would play with Opal to make up for it. Now, Fauve and Opal are like real sisters, so long as the "Fauve Wilder Protection Squad" stays out of things Adoptive Cousin: Luna Swanson Opal knows Luna doesn't hate her, not really, but she sure acts like it. It took Opal seeing things from her and the other cousin's point of view to realize that they are just afraid for Fauve, and would let Opal hang out with her if her mother was literally anyone else. Adoptive Cousin: Larkin Swann The only one of her cousins who doesn't totally hate her, he's actually her best friend. He never makes her feel like she's nothing, and stops her from being lonely. It sometimes seems like the moment she's upset, boom! He appears. Abilities '''Dark Magic: '''Much like Raven, Opal can cast dark magic spells, though since she's had no practice doing so until she went to Ever After High and had a class on them, Opal is not good at even the most basic of spells. Personal Theme Song "This is me." Motto I feel like this is something Larkin would have told Opal after a particularly rough day, and now she always says this.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Wild Swans